creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Tod von Klara Elisabeth Becker
Die ganze Sache ist jetzt 3 Jahre her seit Klaras Tod. Sie ist anscheinend so schnell in Vergessenheit geraten, wie sie selber Menschen schnell aus ihrem Leben gehen ließ. Das konnte sie wirklich gut, denn diesem Wildfang konnte man noch nicht einmal das Alter von 15 Jahren ansehen und somit konnte das raffinierte Mädchen im Handumdrehen Leute um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Klara Elisabeth Becker, ging auf die örtliche Waldorfschule. Dort war es ein zeitloser Trend Hippiemode zu tragen, sowie sich Flowerpower mäßig zu verhalten. Aus diesem Anlass war ihre Lieblings- farbe grün, und sie kleidete sich nur noch in dieser Farbe. Ihr Haar hat sie mit Henna zu einer Mixfarbe von rot und braun gefärbt. Der Dreadlockmode durfte sie nicht nachstehen, also ließ sie sich Dreads von ihrer besten Freundin Lisa-Sophie häkeln. Klara wurde in ihrem Freundeskreis ganz lässig 'Claire' genannt. Da sie stets Aufmerksamkeit sowie Ansehen suchte, schauspielerte sie einen total aufgedrehten und hibbeligen Charakter. Niemand sollte flippiger sein als sie selbst, sie stellte sich immer ins Spotlight und nur wenige schienen ihre Fassade zu durchschauen. Ich glaube, ich war der einzige Mensch, der ihr wahres Wesen, ein kleines nach Geltungswert suchendes Mädchen erkannte. Natürlich schmiss Klara sich jeglichen Stoff ein, alles was nur ging! Als Hardcore-Hippie musste man ja auf den Reggae- und Goafestivals total bunt auf einem Trip sein. Ist ja voll cool total verschallert und abwesend durch die Gegend zu rennen... vor allem in so einem zarten Alter. Ihren ersten LSD Blotter hatte sie sich mit 13 Jahren eingeschmissen - hatte sie natürlich von Lisa-Sophie bekommen. Ich denke das reicht um ihrer Beschreibung, jeder kann sich einen eigenen Eindruck machen was für ein Mensch sie war. Am besten drehen wir die Uhr ungefähr drei Jahre zurück. ''' Da hatte ich es nun in der Hand mein Ticket für mein erstes Goafestival, dem 'Psychedelic Zoo'. Ich freute mich riesig. Ich ging zu meinem Kumpel Mütze um bescheid zusagen, dass ich auch mit von der Partie bin. Als ich in seiner Wohnung ankam dachte ich mir nur so: "Oh kacke, nicht die Gören". Da standen die sogenannte Claire und ihre Speichelleckerin Lisa-Sophie und waren mit feuer- roten Augen schon sichtlich bekifft. "Jojojojooooo du suchst also auch voll die affige Sausenaction aufm Zoo? Jouhoouu" drängte sich Klara gleich ins Rampenlicht. Genervt von diesem Kind konterte ich ihr gleich ins Gesicht "Richtig junges Küken, dazu brauche ich nicht mal die Einverständniserlaubnis meiner Eltern. Wie sieht's denn bei dir aus Klara?" Das hatte gesessen. Das war ihr Schwachpunkt, jegliche negative Kritik konnte sie nie ab und zischte wie eine Schlange sofort los. "Ai caramba, was hast du denn geraucht? Nenn mich nicht klara du Opi-homie, ich bin Claire, die bonbonbunte Seele mit weedgrünen Supermanumhang. Fick woanders mit deinem negativen Vibrations rum! Ahoi Lisa-Sophie hauen wir ab, ich rieche einen elenden Pseudogoanauten." Daraufhin verließen die beiden Mützes Wohnung. "War das denn wirklich nötig" seufzte Mütze. Wieder einmal versuchte ich ihn aufzuklären: "'Ähm hallo? Merkste nicht, das du von dieser Göre ausgenutzt wirst? Wie viel hast du sie wieder mitrauchen lassen? Alter reiss' dich zusammen, die ist erst fuffzehn, kriegen dich die Bullen biste doppelt gefickt gau?" Aber mein reden war zwecklos, Mütze war total stoned und ist mitten im Gespräch eingeschlafen. '''3 Wochen später Das Festivalwochenende war am Samstagabend zum echten Highlight geworden - alles war perfekt. Nervend war nur das das Camp der Waldorfschüler dank Mütze direkt neben unserem lag. Ein paar mal habe ich gesehen wie Klara und Lisa-Sophie ihren weiblichen Vorteil ausnutzten um Zigaretten, Alk und Ganja zu schnorren. Es wurde dunkel und ich kam gerade wieder in den Campingbereich. Es war so 23:30 und die Mainevents fingen bald an, also lehnte ich mich dafür noch einmal zurück und genoss ein kühles Bier. Dabei sah ich, wie Klara von einem ziemlich düster gekleideten Dealer angelabert wurde und Klara kumpelhaft ihren Arm auf seine Schulter lehnte. "He Partymäuschen, wie wärs mit dem besten Stoff ever? Das Zeug macht dich bunter als ein Pfauenschwanz. Hehehe..." "Joudelhou, Mister Mägic-määään, waste haste zu bieten Acid? Shroomies? und peppelnden Pepp?" "Alles beste Ware, kleine Floorqueen... du scheinst Ahnung zu haben wie man eine solche Nacht geniesst. Hehehe..." " Logo man ich bin Dauerchiller Dauerbrenner, voll Farboptik kaputt süchtig und du bist auch voll knorke korrekt." " Hehehe, na da kann ich dir ja ein Sonderangebot machen du grüner Knallfrosch: 2 LSD Blotter, 2 Zauberpilze und 5 Ecstasy-Marienkäfer und diese neue Pille fürn 50er!" "Auf jedsten großer Häuptling, is gebongt, nehm ich. Was das für ne Top-Secret-Pille? Knallt die?" "Und wie, nimm die am besten gleich als erstes und heb dir die anderen schönen Sachen für später auf.... Hehehe..." Genau das tat Klara, sie zahlte und schmiss sich gleich die Kapsel ein - die anderen Drogen packte sie sich in ihrer Tasche an ihrer Sackhose. "Enjoy...hehehehe..." verabschiedete sich die dunkle Gestalt. Das Mädchen wollte sich gerade zum Mainfloor begeben und merkte schon auf dem weg wie schnell das Zeug anfing zu wirken... alles wurde verschwommen und angenehm. Gerade war sie auf dem Mainfloor angekommen, da kam ihr schon Lisa-Sophie entgegen und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf. Aber Klara war so berauscht das sie gar nichts verstand. So einen intensiven Trip hatte sie noch nie erlebt - das Geld hatte sich gelohnt! Total desorientiert torkelte sie im Slalom quer über das Gelände. Das war das letzte Mal, das man Klara Elisabeth Becker in der Öffentlichkeit sah. Klara war total out of Space... sie ging am Waldrand lang und halluzinierte schauderliche Gestalten... die Bäume schienen bösartige Gesichter zu haben und krallenartige Hände zu besitzen. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie ihr Hals umschlungen wurde... hatte sie einen Horrortrip? So ein Erlebnis kannte sie noch nicht - nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht das sich das so real anfühlen würde, als würde einer der Bäume sie erwürgen wollen! Plötzlich spürte sie eine andere Hand in ihrer Hosentasche gleiten, diese griff nach dem Tascheninhalt. Dieser bestand aus aufgehobenen Drogen von vorhin. Diese wurden von der Baumhand in Klaras Mund gestopft und so drauf wie sie war kaute sie ihre Drogen schön brav und schluckte sie herunter. In Wirklichkeit wurde sie natürlich nicht von Bäumen angegriffen, sondern der Dealer in schwarz hatte sie in den Wald gezerrt. Klara wurde ganz kühl und fing an zu zittern... sie sah nur Nebelschwaden und finstere Gestalten die sie wegschleppten.. sie hatte Angst..ihr war sehr kalt. Einmal schien sie kurz zu fliegen und landete daraufhin sehr schmerzhaft in einem großen dunklem Würfel. In Wirklichkeit hatte der Dealer sie in eine Ecke seines bereitstehenden Transporters geworfen. Klara wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah. Um ihre Arme und Beine wickelten sich plötzlich riesige Würmer, die sie schon fast strangulierten und auf ihrem Rücken runterzogen. Sie wehrte sich vehement, aber es half nichts die Würmer ließen nicht ab. Der Würfel war voll mit grotesken Wesen und überall war Teufelsgelächter zu hören. Ständig schaukelte der ganze Würfel hin und her. Stunden voller Schmerzen vergingen und langsam schärfte sich ihr Sichtfeld: Die Würmer waren in Wirklichkeit Lederriemen mit dem sie an eine Notfallliege wie man sie vom Notarzt kennt fixiert. Um diese herrum standen mehrere Männer, da erkannte Klara den Dealer in einem wieder! Sie wollte schreien, doch sie merkte wie sich bei dem versuch den Mund zu öffnen ein heftiger Schmerz durch diesen breitmachte: ihr Lippen waren zugetackert worden! Das junge Mädchen kam nun zur Erkenntnis, dass sie diese Nacht nicht mehr überleben wird. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte das das Ende jetzt wenigsten schnell erfolgen würde. Einer der Männer begann auf einmal ihre Lippen abzuschneiden - ihr Mund lag somit offen! Nun wurden ihr bei lebendigen Leibe Zähne, Finger- und Fußnägel rausgezogen. Schmerzverkrampft hörte man nur noch lautes schluchzen. Jetz hob ein anderer der Männer ein riesiges Skapel und schnitt von ihrem Brustkorp bis kurz unterm bauchnabel gerade herrunter. Ihr qualvoller Schrei schallte im Transporter. Jetzt musste sie mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen wie ihr sämtliche Organe entnommen wurden: Leber, Niere , Magen, einfach alles! Klara sah nur noch mit ihren letzten kräften nur noch leicht verschwommen wie etwas fleischiges und pulsierendes aus ihrem Körper herrausgenommen wurde: ihr Herz! Ihr wurde schumrig und letzten Endes schwarz vor Augen. Etwa 2 Wochen nach dem Festival wurde der Leichnahm von Klara Elisabeth Becker gefunden. Die Leiche war wie eine leere Hülle: Der ganze Körper war kahlrasiert, die Augen fehlten und der Torso war komplett ausgehöhlt - sogar die Knochen in dem Bereich fehlten. Damals zog ich in eine andere Stadt und hatte meine alten Kontakte abgebrochen. Ich besuchte bis heute nie wieder ein Festival. Die Täter sind immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Text: Benny Barfuß (2013) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen